memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Memory Beta Chronology: 2250s
What is the basis for placing Vulcan's Glory in 2252. The article on the novel itself places it in 2253, and I agree with that assessment based on the service record given in the novel for Spock. A year of 2253 also fits fairly well with information from TOS as well.--Mste0819 22:02, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :The date of 2252 was given in the latest Pocket Books Timeline that came in Voyages of Imagination. Unfortunately, like many of the placements in the timeline, I disagree completely with their decision to adhere to the "official" Star Trek Chronology and other "official" sources. In reality I support the 2253 date, in a case similar to the placement of The Disinherited in 2267, instead of 2268. --The Doctor 22:14, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. I've never actually bought a book that had the "official" Pocket Books Timeline in it, so I've yet to see it. That probably explains a lot of my confusion.--Mste0819 22:46, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :::Well The Disinherited got moved, no reason this couldn't either if a good reasoning is made. -- 8of5 23:50, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I've spent quite a bit of time looking at the references of Vulcan's Glory and trying to compare that with references from the show, so I'll lay down what I've found so far. * Taking the year generally accepted as Spock's birth, 2230, this is the basic timeline I originally constructed using only book references. ** The book states that Spock entered the Academy at the age of 16, which would be 2246. ** It stated that he graduated after three years. It said he spent one year in required cadet working cruises and two years in an accelerated program for Vulcans. This puts his graduation in 2249. ** Ensign Spock served for three years as assistant science officer on a space cutter in the Solar System. This would mean that he ended this assignment in 2252. ** He was then promoted to Lt.(j.g.) and served as third officer and science officer on the USS Artemis for two years, putting the year at 2254. ** After the Artemis, Spock was transferred to the Enterprise as second officer and science officer. Taking these years strictly, this places Vulcan's Glory in 2254. However, I did put this a year earlier, figuring that these figures could have easily been rounded to an extent. The main reason for this was Spock's claim in Menagerie that he spent 11 years, 4 months under Captain Pike. If Kirk began his five-year mission in 2264, a year of 2253 for Spock's first mission on the Enterprise would make sense. With this service record, I just can't see a justification for pushing the year to an even earlier year. I can't see Spock graduating any earlier than 2249, so that would mean he'd have to spend the time on the space cutter and the Artemis all in three years, when it's stated that he spent about three years on the space cutter alone.--Mste0819 05:35, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Early Voyages offers a different version of Spock joining the Enterprise but it might be worth noting as either way the two should probably be on the chronology at the same place. In Flesh of my Flesh a flashback establishes that two years into Pike's command the Enterprise's science officer was taken ill and at the recomendation of Robert April Pike recruited the still cadet Spock for the position giving him an acting ensign rank. Obviously a different run of events for Spock but as the Enterprise, Pike and April pages say Pike took command in 2351 that would also place Spock joinging the Enterprise in 2353. -- 8of5 05:46, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::I've never read Flesh of my Flesh, but we have to accept that there are always going to be continuity issues that we can't really resolve. But since both novels suggest Spock joined the Enterprise in 2353, I would support placing them both in the same year.--Mste0819 15:44, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Why isn't Shatner's book Collision Course on the timeline?